1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor apparatus including an insulating material that covers a terminal for outputting a signal from an exposed sensing member to an external element. The present invention also relate to a method of manufacturing such a sensor apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2007-33411 corresponding to US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0022808 proposes a method of manufacturing such a sensor apparatuses that includes an insulating material that covers a terminal for outputting a signal from an exposed sensing member to an external element. According to JP-A-2007-33411, a sensor apparatus is manufactured through: attaching a buffer member made of rubber to a boundary part of a region where a molded member is to cover; deforming the buffering member in closing a mold; and filling a ditch between a sensor chip and a support member to prevent a molding material from leaking toward a sensing member in injection molding.
According to the above method, however, since the buffer member is so tiny, the buffer member and a part to which the buffer member is attached are required to have high dimensional accuracy, and thus, it is difficult to improve a production yield of the sensor apparatus. Further, since the buffer member is required to be attached with high accuracy, it is difficult to improve production efficiency of the sensor apparatus.